The Doctor is in
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: Got this idea from Chase last night. The TV show.  We have all seen when someone Henry put away comes back and wants revenge by taking Shawn, but what if it was the other way around? What if one of Madeline's patients took Shawn out of revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea from Chase last night. The TV show.

We have all seen when someone Henry put away comes back and wants revenge by taking Shawn, but what if it was the other way around? What if one of Madeline's patients took Shawn out of revenge?

"I am sorry Mr. Johnson, but I am going to tell the courts that you are not yet stable to be granted joint custody without supervision." Madeline said.

"Doctor Spencer you can't do that. Please I beg you I am stable enough." Justin said.

"No, your not. You pushed your current girlfriend down a flight of stairs and called it an accident. How can I trust you with your own kids alone?" Madeline said.

"That was an accident. She even said it was. I need to see my kids without supervision. I would never hurt my own kids please doc." Justin said.

"Once again, I am sorry but my answer remains. Tomorrow I am telling the courts that you are not ready for solo visits with your kids. Maybe in a couple more months with my therapy we can get your anger a little bit more under control." Madeline said.

Justin was boiling inside. How could she do this to him? She knew how much she loved his kids. He just wanted to be alone with them without some stupid cpp person hovering over him 24/7.

"How could you do this to me doc? I love my kids I would never hurt them." Justin said.

"My decision is final. Our session is over please pay my receptionist." Madeline said.

"Doctor. You have a call on line one. It's your son's school. They said that he is sick." The receptionist said.

Madeline walked out of her office to answer the phone.

This was Justin's chance. He went to her desk to find anything that would tell him where she lived. Then he found it. He found a letter with her address on it and saw the picture of her family on her desk. He saw the little boy in the picture and smiled.

"If your going to take away something I love, I am going to do the same to you." Justin said with an evil smirk on his face.

Ten minutes later Madeline picked up seven year old Shawn from school and brought him home.

"The nurse said that you had a fever and that you threw up in class." Madeline said.

"Are you mad at me mommy?" Little Shawn asked.

"No baby. Why would I be mad at you?" Madeline asked.

"Because I got sick." Shawn said.

"No baby I am not mad. Everybody gets sick at school. Its okay just sleep here on the couch." Madeline said.

"I have to go to the store and get you some cold medicine and dinner." Madeline said.

"Your leavening me mommy?" Shawn said with a cough.

"I don't want to make you more sick baby. I will be gone for one hour. That is one episode of the A-Team. Do not open the door to anyone while I am out. I promise that I won't be gone long." Madeline said.

"Only one episode of the A-Team?" Shawn asked sweetly.

"Yes baby. Mommy loves you." Madeline said kissing Shawn on the forward head and leaving out the door.

Justin had been about 3 houses down watching the Spencer residents with binoculars waiting for Madeline to leave to make his move. He did not have to wait long. About 15 after she got home she had left out of the driveway and speed off.

Justin got out of his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The knock on the door woke up Shawn who had been sleeping when his mom left to the store. He remembered his mom saying do not open the door to anyone, so he looked out the window and the man started to talk.

"Hey little guy. My name is Justin. I am a friend of your moms Madeline. She told me to come and get you and take you to get some ice cream." Justin lied.

"My mom said that I am not suppose to open the do to anyone." Shawn said.

"Oh its oaky. I know your mommy. She is a doctor. She said I could take you to get some ice cream to make you feel better." Justin said.

"Are you sure? Because mommy told me she was going to be back in a houlr. That's as long as one A-team episode." Shawn said.

"Yes. Now you don't want to make your mommy made by not listening to her do you?" Justin asked Shawn.

Shawn thought for a moment.

"I guess not." Shawn said as he opened the door and left with Justin.

"Great. We are going to have so much fun." Justin said.

"I forgot. What is the name your mommy gave you?" Justin asked.

"Its Shawn silly." Shawn said as he giggled.

"Shawn Silly. That's a funny name." Justin joked with him.

"No. Its Shawn. Just Shawn." Shawn said with a another giggle

About 5 minutes later they were at the ice cream shop. Shawn got rocky road. That was his favorite. When they got back to the car Shawn was fast asleep, and Justin had stopped and he drug store to pick up some things.

"Yeah my son is sick and he is seven. What is a good cold medicine for him?" Justin asked the pharmacist.

"PediCare is a good one for kids. Its on lane 3. Its good for everything. Colds, fevers and coughs. It works wonders on my kids." The pharmacist said.

"Thank you very much." Justin said as he went down the lane.

Justin picked up the PediCare and some other things. He picked up a bottle of apple juice and a packet of Benadryl and some paper cups.

As he paid for the things and got back to the car, he thought it was time to make a phone call.

Back at home Madeline had just got back home and noticed that Shawn was no longer on the couch. She assumed that when he did not answer her calling his name, she thought she was sleeping so she started dinner. 20 minutes later she sat the food on the table and laid on the couch falling asleep waiting for Henry to get home.

When Henry arrived home he went straight to Shawn's room to see if he was feeling any better. When he got there he was not in his room. He was not panicked at first because he just assumed that he went to eat dinner at the Gusters.

Madeline woke up to Henry kissing her head.

"Hey Maddie where is Shawn?" Henry asked.

Just then the phone rang.

Madeline ansered it confused at Henrys question.

"Hello?" Madeline asked.

"Hey Doc." Justin said was a chuckle.

"Who who is this?" Madeline asked.

"Doc come on. You know who this is" Justin said.

"Justin why are you calling here. How did you get this number?" Madeline said.

"Oh just to say hello and to ask you how Shawn was doing." Justin said

"What did you say?" Madeline said.

"You heard me. I bet you wondering where he is right now aren't you?" Justin said.

This made Madeline sit up on the couch wide eyed.

"What did you do with Shawn?" Madeline said.

"Oh he is alright….for now. But I bet you want him back." Justin said.

"What do you want, I'll do anything." Madeline said.

"Oh doc you know there is only one thing I want."

"Anything. Just name it." Madeline said.

"Tell the court that I am allowed to see my kids without supervision." Justin said.

"You know that's the one thing I can't do. I could lose my licenses and get sued over that." Madeline said with tears coming down her face.

"Well, what more important. Your son, or your career?" Justin asked. Just then Henry came on the phone.

"Listen you sick on of a bitch Bring my son back and I won't beat the crap out of you." Henry said.

"Woo. Temper. I assume this is Mr. Spencer?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I will hunt you down myself if you don't bring my son back." Henry said.

"Are you sure you should be threatening the person that has your son's life in his hands? I mean I would not want Shawn to have an accident like falling down the stairs and breaking his neck, or drowning in a pool." Justin said.

"You wouldn't. Think of your own kids." Henry tried to plead with the man.

"I would do what I had to do. My kids love me and if this is what I have to do to see them so be it. I will call back in one hour to see if my demands have been met. If not I don't know how long Shawn will be alive" Justin said. With that he hung up the phone and went back to tend to a sleeping Shawn.

So I hope you like. Took me a long time to write. And yes, PediCare is a real medication. I use to take it when I was little. I hated it. It tasted so nasty. I use to hide the pills under the couch until my mom caught me because there were ants all over the couch, so she started giving me the liquid form instead. It was nastier lol. So please review thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Within ten minutes the police were at Henrys house trying to figure out where Shawn was, and who had taken him.

"So Mrs. Spencer tell me what happened. Start from when you picked up Shawn from school" Derek, Henrys partner asked.

"Okay. I picked him up from school and took him home. I put him on the couch to lie down so he could feel a little better then I left him to get groceries." Madeline said.

"You did what Maddie?" Henry asked with anger on his face.

"I only left him alone for one hour Henry. I did not want him to more sick by coming out with me." Maddie said.

"Madeline, you never leave him alone for one minute. Let alone an hour. He is seven years old for god sakes!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, calm down. Think about Shawn and how we can get him back. Go on Madeline" Derek said to him.

"When I came back, I started dinner and Henry woke me up and asked where Shawn was, and that's when I got the phone call." Madeline said with tears in her eyes.

"And you are sure this Justin guy has Shawn?" Derek asked.

"Yes I am positive. When he called he asked about Shawn and told me that he had hin and if I wanted him back I would have to tell the courts that he was stable enough to see his kids." Madeline said.

"What motive would this Justin guy have to take Shawn?" Derek asked.

"I was going to tell the courts that he was not stable enough to see his kids. So I guess you would call this revenge." Madeline said.

"Mrs. Spencer we will get Shawn back I promise. We are putting an APB out on both Shawn and Justin.

Across town, Shawn was fast asleep in the hotel room that Justin bought for them. Justin was mixing the Benadryl and the crushed up sleeping in Shawn's apple juice in a big drinking cup. An hour later, Shawn was staring to wake up.

"Hey little guy how are you feeling?" Justin asked.

"I am okay. I am just thirsty." Shawn said.

"Here Shawn drink some of this." Justin said.

"Wow this is a really big drink. What if I have to pee pee?" Shawn asked.

"It's okay just keep drinking." Justin said.

"This apple juice taste funny." Shawn said.

"It is organic, keep drinking." Justin said covering his tracks.

Justin turned on the TV for Shawn to watch as he went to the bathroom to shave off his beard and his hair to change is facial features so nobody would notice him.

"And we have breaking channel 5 news. Shawn Spencer was taking from his home today by this man here Justin J. He is armed and dangerous. If you see any of them please turn them into the Santa Barbara police department." The news lady said.

"Hey look Justin! We are on TV!" Shawn said clueless of what was going on.

"What?" Justin said as he looked on the screen and saw their pictures.

"Did you finish your drink?" Justin asked Shawn.

"Yea. Now I am sleepy again." Shawn said.

"Okay we have to go now." Justin said.

"Can we go back home now? I really miss my mommy." Shawn said.

"Of course we can. Lets go right now." Justin said as he lifted up Shawn and put him on his shoulder and took him back to the car.

About two hours later the cops arrived at the hotel where they had got a tip that the maid had seen Shawn and Justin.

"SBPD OPEN UP!" Henry said.

When no one answered they kicked down the door and found the room empty. They looked all around the hotel and found empty boxes of Benadryl and sleeping pills and empty bottle of apple juice.

"That son of a bitch. He drugged him son. God only knows what else he has done to him." Henry said.

At the corner of the room Henry saw Shawn's beloved teddy bear.

"They were here. Shawn would never go anywhere without Mr. BoBear." Henry said.

"We are close Henry. A janitor saw Justin put Shawn into a green four door sedan. He said he saw the car going east down Jones street." Derek said.

"Well what the hell are we doing here? Lets get my son back home where he belongs." Henry said leaving the room holding Shawn's bear in his hands. His goal was to give it back to him when they reunited.

Hope you like and another fact about me is that I have a bear named Stuben BoBear Bo Jangles. That is my bear in the story and I never travel anywhere without it I sleep with it and kiss it goodnite. May sound silly, but I love that bear to death! Please review thank you (:


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn was starting to wake up in the car. When he looked outside everything looked so different. He already remembered that his mom pointed out a land mark to him so that he would know that he was on their right way home. When he did not see it, Shawn was a little worried.

"I thought you said we were going home. I don't think this is the right way home Justin. My mommy shows me a lasmark to show me we are close to home." Shawn said.

"Well I lied." Justin said as he kept on driving.

"Mommy says lying is not good." Shawn said.

"Well I don't care what your mommy says." Justin said.

"I want to go home now please." Shawn said as he cowered in his seat.

"We are not going back home Shawn. We are going to San Francisco." Justin said.

"I don't want to go to San Fransilsco. I want my mommy and daddy please. I want my mommy and daddy." Shawn now demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Justin screamed at Shawn as he hit him across the face with his hand.

Shawn was now crying as he saw the blood run down his now bruised cheek.

"Your never going to see them again. You are my son now. We are going to the diner over there. If you tell anyone what I did I will hurt your mommy and daddy." Justin said sounding more threatening than before.

Shawn nodded as they walked hand and hand in the diner.

"Hey little guy what happened to your face?" The waitress asked when she came to their table.

"I fell of my scooter." Shawn said putting his head down.

"I am going to have the grand slam, and he is going to have the sunrise pancakes." Justin said.

"I am going to the bathroom right now if you move you know what happens." Justin said as Shawn nodded.

Shawn was playing with his pancakes when the drugs started to kick in from the apple juice. Shawn had fallen asleep in the booth.

Henry and his partner had walked in to the same diner to regroup. Henry unknowingly had sat down one booth over from Shawn.

"Henry we just need to regroup. I promise we are going to find him." Derek said drinking his coffee.

"Just want him home." Henry said as he started to here Shawns favorite lullaby on the radio.

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Thy father tends the sheep  
Thy mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And down fall pleasant dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Lu-la-lullaby,  
Hush, my babe, and do not cry  
In your cradle now you swing,  
Until you sleep, I'll softly sing,  
Lu-lullaby._

"That's songs favorite lullaby. He begs me to sing it every night before he goes to bed." Henry said.

Shawn also heard this song as he was drifting in and out of sleep. He started to sing along with a mumbled whisper.

"Derek do you hear that?" Henry asked

"Yeah it sounds like SHAWN." They both said.

Shawn was crying again for his mom and dad when Henry jumped off the booth and ran to Shawn's side.

"Shawn daddy is here Shawn." Henry said grabbing Shawn trying to wake him up.

"Shawn you have to wake up for daddy." Henry said as he was shaking Shawn. That's when Shawn felt something cold on the back of his neck.

Omg! Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry. I need you to put my son down." Justin said as he kept the gun steady on Henrys head.

"He is NOT your son. He is my son, and he needs to go to the hospital so we could get whatever the hell you gave him out of his system." Henry said.

"No. Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to put Shawn down and back away NOW!" Justin shouted at Henry.

Henry complied not wanting to put his son in harm's way anymore.

"Good now-." Justin was cut off when the bullet from Derek's gun fired right into his left leg and he fell to the ground dropping the gun giving him the opportunity to cuff him.

Henry ran back to Shawn and tried to wake him up again.

"Shawnie look at me. What did Justin give you to drink?" Henry asked

"He said it was organlic." Shawn said in a mere whisper.

Henry grabbed Shawn and ran to the awaiting ambulance that Derek had called for outside and he took him outside.

Waiting was the worst part. Not knowing is Shawn was going to be okay.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?" The doc asked

"Yes is my son going to be okay?" Madeline asked.

"Yes Mrs. Spencer. He is going to be just fine. Whatever he was giving we flushed it out of his system. We would like to keep him over night for observation just to be certain that he is okay." The doc said.

"Can we see him?" Henry asked.

"Sure he is right over here. Just follow me." The doc said.

This was the first time they had seen Shawn so still. He was finally safe.

"Mommy?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawnie. I am right here." Madeline said.

"Are you mad at me mommy?" Shawn asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" Madeline asked.

"Because I broked the rules and opened the door." Shawn said with a whimper.

"No sweetheart. Mommy and daddy are not mad at you. We are just glad your back where you belong." Madeline said.

"I love you mom and dad." Shawn said hugging his parents.

"Back at ya kid." Henry said hugging his son back.

The end

Hope you like sorry it took so long to finish I was just really buzy! Don't worry I have another story in the works


End file.
